harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The return of Cynthia Archer
Sheila is thrilled. Her partner and mentor in fashion design, Cynthia Archer, returns to town. Scene One Logan Airport. Stephanie Rendell is waiting at the security gates for her friend, Rosemary and her husband, Mark to return from a cruise. A few minutes later, she sees them coming down the hallway. STEPHANIE: Rosie! Mark! You both look wonderful! ROSEMARY: Thank you, Stephie. How is everything? STEPHANIE: Believe me, we have a LOT to catch up on. ROSEMARY: Especially with my scheming aunt. STEPHANIE: You will LOVE this one. MARK: Are you sure? STEPHANIE: Maybe we can wait on that one, but tell me, how was the cruise? ROSEMARY: The cruise was fine, and it was what I needed. STEPHANIE: Rosemary, are you saying? MARK: You can tell her, honey. ROSEMARY: I talked with Abby before I went on this cruise, and she said the C-Section shouldn't disqualify me from having children. STEPHANIE: That is excellent news. MARK: We want children, but we don't want Erica around either. STEPHANIE: I don't blame you there. (Mark, Rosemary and Stephanie go to get their baggage.) Scene Two The Harper townhouse on Beacon Hill. This is the first we see of another of the Harper properties. Michael had always had this townhouse, set on Louisburg Square, as an inheritance from his grandfather, Preston Harper. While he still lived in Brockton, on the Harper estate, he also had this home in the fashionable Beacon Hill area. Wendy and Vivienne were looking it over. WENDY: I don't understand why Michael wants us to look this place over? VIVIENNE: I think I do, Sis. WENDY: You know more than I do then. VIVIENNE: Wendy, think about it, it helps to have another house on hand. And this house has been in the Harper family for generations. WENDY: I hope this is a good idea. It's not to say we're not moving from the Boston area, we're moving to Boston proper. Who will take over the estate? (Enter Michael) MICHAEL: Darling, we'll still be at the Estate, but we will also have this home to come to when we are in Boston. WENDY: I am getting too worried. VIVIENNE: Don't be, Wendy. You are going to be wonderful as a wife. MICHAEL: Your sister's right, Wendy. I can't wait until I make you Mrs. Michael Harper. (Michael kisses his fiancee, while Vivienne smiles.) Scene Three Another part of Logan Airport, two hours later. A striking woman with stunning blond hair strides down effortlessly down the hall, just like she would strut down a catwalk. It's Cynthia Archer, Sheila's mentor in fashion design. Sheila, Allen and Christina are waiting for her. SHEILA: Cynthia, you look RAVISHING! CYNTHIA: Thank you, darling. You never fail to look fashionable either. ALLEN: You both look marvelous. CYNTHIA: Thank you, Allen, but great minds think alike. SHEILA: This is Christina Burkhardt, my assistant. Christina, this is my mentor, Cynthia Archer. CHRISTINA: I am so pleased to finally meet you, Ms. Archer. CYNTHIA: Likewise, I have heard some wonderful reports about you, Ms. Burkhardt. (Cynthia's phone rings.) SHEILA: I wonder. CYNTHIA: Yes, it is that Lexi Walker character I told you about. SHEILA: OK. CYNTHIA: Lexi, I didn't think you would have my number. LEXI (voiced by Erika Schaefer, who played her on Fashion House): You think I wouldn't? CYNTHIA: You are nothing to me, Lexi. Your duplicity will be your downfall, not to mention your arrogance! LEXI: I don't think so. CYNTHIA: I think so, you're going to lose to the most perfect designer in the world! LEXI: Please, your pet Sheila?! She's NOTHING compared to my mod designs! CYNTHIA: Because she will have her mentor helping her! (Cynthia hangs up the phone) SHEILA: She's beyond arrogant. CYNTHIA: If it's war she wants; then war she will get! (Christina, Sheila and Cynthia reconnect again; while Allen gets Cynthia's luggage) Scene Four Harper Mansion. David Pomeroy is busy working on trimming some hedges. He had been working at the mansion as the groundskeeper for a day now, and he's finding that he enjoys it. By channeling his energies into the groundskeeping, he's happier, and doesn't have to worry about anything destructive. DYLAN: David, you're doing an excellent job here! Also loved what you did to the lilac bushes, so they will yield more next spring. DAVID: Thank you, Mr. Harper. DYLAN: Please, call me Dylan. DAVID: You're not mad at me? DYLAN: Dad told me what he had done for you, and I am willing to be open to what is going on. DAVID: Erica is a real threat. DYLAN: Well, you don't have to worry about her. She is not allowed here at the estate. DAVID: She's not? DYLAN: She is effectively banned from the family. DAVID: Cool. (Enter Erica, despite the banning, she still thinks she can inflict her presence when she pleased.) DYLAN: Get off this property! You're not allowed here. ERICA: Who cares what you think! DAVID: I do, and you are not welcome here! ERICA: You are nothing more than a mere flunky! DAVID: More than what you are, lady! DYLAN: Get off this property, Erica! ERICA: No. DAVID: You're going to go down, Erica, and I can't wait for that to happen! (A seething Erica storms off, put out by this insult!) Scene Five Sheila Watkins designs, a couple of hours later. Cynthia looks at the familiar old place, and is happy. CYNTHIA: I was wondering, Sheila. I have the PERFECT idea of how to stop ol' Lexi and her schemes once and for all, and also to have some major power to help. SHEILA: What do you have in mind? CYNTHIA: I know you have been working with BellaAdams designs in Somerset; and they are also welcome into this plan. I am thinking of us merging again. Kind of like the old days, when we first opened the studios. SHEILA: That would be something. CYNTHIA: Our two fashion houses will still operate under their current setups. We would be sharing ideas and having joint shows. SHEILA: Sounds wonderful to me. CHRISTINA: And our companies can also benefit from one another's ideas too. CYNTHIA: Right indeed, Christina. CHRISTINA: Not to mention, Ms. Lexi Walker will be taken down a few pegs! (Cynthia smiles at Christina's optimism) (Voice of Emily Symons: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Harvard Square in Cambridge. Mid-afternoon. Liane Atkinson is meeting a classmate from Radcliffe (Liane is a student at Radcliffe studying business) for a study session. However, she runs across Erica Harper. Liane turns away fast, but Erica catches up to her. LIANE: I don't want to talk to you, Erica Harper! ERICA: You will listen to what I have to say! LIANE: Excuse me, lady! You don't tell me what I can and cannot do! ERICA: I can do whatever I want to! LIANE: I would advise you, madame, to leave me alone. ERICA: Shut up, and you will listen to me! (Enter a Cambridge police officer) LIANE: Officer, this woman is harassing me. ERICA (snobbishly): I am doing no such thing! She is a liar! I am Erica Harper! She is a mere Atkinson! OFFICER: This isn't Brockton, and you can't throw your name around like a weight! Leave Ms. Atkinson alone! ERICA: Who the hell are YOU to tell a Harper what to do! OFFICER: The law applies to everyone! ERICA: Not to ME it doesn't! (Enter Ashlyn Carter) ASHLYN: Liane, is everything all right? LIANE: Thank heavens you are here, Ashlyn! ASHLYN: Hannah and I were at a bookstore and we saw what was going on. It was Hannah who called the police. (Enter Hannah) LIANE: Thank you Hannah. HANNAH (holding Maggie): No problem. Officer, this woman is not supposed to be within 100 feet of any Harper or anyone connected with them. Liane Atkinson falls under that dictate. OFFICER (after looking at a paper that Hannah produces): You're right, Ms. Harper. (grabbing Erica) Come on, you! ERICA: This is insane! You're taking the word of that stupid Atkinson over ME?! HANNAH: Get away from us, and don't think I won't say anything to Aunt Patricia about this! (The officer leads a cursing Erica away) LIANE: Thanks, Hannah, and you too, Ashlyn. HANNAH: Our pleasure. Who are you waiting for? LIANE: One of my business classmates. (Hannah, Ashlyn and Liane have a good time talking until Liane's friend shows up and they part) Scene Seven Wheeler's Department Store. Patricia is talking to Hannah. HANNAH: It was horrid, Aunt Patricia. She was harassing Liane. PATRICIA: Well, darling, you did right in calling the cops. I talked it over with the police chiefs all over the metro, and they will know what to do with Erica. HANNAH: That is good. Liane is safe. PATRICIA: And when we're through with Erica, she will not only be removed from the family, but from any money that we have. HANNAH: How will we do that? PATRICIA: You leave it to me. When I am finished, Erica will not have a leg to stand on. (Patricia disconnects the call with Hannah, then she picks up her desk phone and calls a real estate agent) MAN: Hello, Ms. Wheeler. PATRICIA: Hello, have you checked over that condo on Arlington in Boston? MAN: Yes, I have, Ms. Wheeler. And you have some concerns about Erica Harper? PATRICIA: Yes, I do. And believe me, you've not heard the half of it. (Patricia talks to the real estate agent about Erica) Scene Eight Dylan and Alex's guest house. DYLAN: David has taken to living here, which is good. ALEX: He really has. DYLAN: I just wonder what Erica has up her sleeve. ALEX: I hear that she has a new assistant. DYLAN: I pity the poor guy who is hooked up with her. ALEX: This time it's not a him! DYLAN: What do you mean? ALEX: Her new assistant is a female! DYLAN: Oh brother. ALEX: Yeah, for the love of Heaven! DYLAN: Any news from your mom? ALEX: She is still in Toronto. DYLAN: Very nice. ALEX: Jacqueline is taking to the place well. DYLAN: Should we see how David is doing? ALEX: Sure. (Alex and Dylan go outside to check out the new hire's work) Scene Nine Amy and Astrid's apartment. AMY: Well, it's official. ASTRID: Yes, it's official, you are officially divorced. AMY: I don't know what to think anymore. ASTRID: You can get your life back, Amy. AMY: You know, Astrid, you're right. I think it will be good. ASTRID: And you know what we can do on your first night as a single woman. AMY: What would we do? ASTRID: Let's go into Boston and see what we can do and have a good time doing it too! AMY: I am with you! (Astrid and Amy both head out and enjoy a night on the town) Scene Ten Erica's apartment. Erica is sipping some champagne. The doorbell rings. ERICA: WHO is it?! TENANT'S ASSOCIATION HEAD: The head of the Tenant's association, Ms. Harper! ERICA: What do you want! TA HEAD: You have some visitors from the realtor's. ERICA: What is this all about?! REALTOR: Erica Harper, you are being evicted from this premises! ERICA: What?! REALTOR: A lady bought this condo! ERICA: I demand to know who bought it! (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: I warned you, Erica, mess with me, and you get burned! (Erica is furious!) (Voice of Kassie DePaiva: "On the Next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") PATRICIA (to Erica): You have been warned, Erica. And now I am collecting! MICHAEL (to Wendy): I can't wait. Let's get married soon! ROSEMARY (to Mark): I think I am pregnant!to find her heroine in fashion, Cynthia Archer, returning to town. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes